A Turn of the Clock
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: Things That Will Kill in the Night 2.  "A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space."  When Estonia goes to Greece to help a friend, strange things happen.  His daughter, Kiev, intends to find out what.
1. Introduction

Things That Will Kill in the Night: A Turn of the Clock: Introduction

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

In the Estonian von Bock household, all was at it should have been. The family patriarch was Eduard von Bock, a respected representative for his country. He had fathered one child, a teenage girl by the name of Evgeniya, and was married to the beautiful and bouncy Katyusha. Evgeniya was born, raised, and somehow seemed attached to the city of Kiev, but no one she knew was sure why. They all lived together in a prosperous Estonian mansion, where life was simple and sweet.

One night, the patriarch of this family received a phone call. A recognized voice from the other side of the phone rang into his ear. "Eduard, I'm sorry about how late this is, but we need you to get over here!" The conversation between them was not much longer than that, and quickly the respected Estonian was walking down his hallway to head for his door. He ran into his wife and daughter, who were sitting in the central room of the mansion. His well-endowed daughter looked up at him and frowned. "Where are you going, issi?" The good-tempered man smiled lovingly at his daughter. "Down to Greece for a while. A friend needs my help." Without further ado, and with barely more goodbye, the now coated man took flight in his personal plane.

The next morning, Kiev was started out of her sleeping position on the large cushioned couch in her father's living room by a ringing on the doorbell. She waded down the hallway, bouncing very much like her mother, and opened the door. A mailman stood before her with a small smile. "Are you Evgeniya von Bock?"

"I… I am."

"Then I have a package for you, ma'am."

He held out a small cardboard box, which, when she took, he nodded her good day, and left. It was surprisingly heavy, so she took it back to her table, opening it up with a small box cutter. On the top layer was a letter, which she opened promptly.

"Dear Evgeniya,

"In exactly twelve minutes and thirty two seconds from reading this sentence, you will receive a phone call. This phone call will tell you that they have found my plane in a valley near the southern Peloponnesian shoreline. It will also tell you that they have not located my body. This is because there is no body to be found—I am still happily alive. The device enclosed in this box is the counterpart of one that I left for you at the 'crash site' of my airplane. Find the counterpart device. It will lead you from there on out.

"Love, Issi"

She sat down, and stared at the letter for a few minutes, then rifled through the box, eventually finding a little metal tube with a few dials on it. She picked it up, and examined it for a few more minutes, and, without realizing it, let the 12 minutes pass by. The phone rang, and she looked up, walked over, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Katyusha?"

"Nyet… this is her daughter, Evgeniya."

"Ah… well, tell your mother we have found your father's plane… it's a pretty bad crash. We don't think he made it. We haven't found his body, though, so we don't know."

"Mm… okay. I will tell her."

"Thank you. Goodbye Ms. Bock."

"Goodbye."

She hung the phone up, and went up the stairs, calling to her mother. "Momma!"

"Da?"

"Issi wants me to go down to Greece with him. I'm going to be going."

"How long?"'

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Okay." The distinct sound of Ukraine's breasts came closer, and she opened her bedroom door a bit. "Stay safe. Call me when you get there."

"Okay, momma."

Ukraine smiled, and Kiev smiled back, then went over to her room, packing a few necessities and then heading outside to where her father's private planes were all stored. She was about to climb into one, when a hand caught her arm. She looked back and saw one of her servants. "Excuse me, Ms. Evgeniya, I don't mean to intrude, but, do you know how to fly a plane?"

"It can't be that hard."

The servant was silent for a moment, then Kiev took the chance to speak. "Do you know how?"

"Well… yes. I do. But I do not think it is safe for you to—"

"Then you take me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the plane with her. He fell straight on top of her, and blushed brightly, immediately rolling off, and climbing hastily into the seat. He pushed his large round glasses up his nose, and looked over at her. "Where am I t-taking you, Ms. E-Evgeniya…?"

"Do you know where Issi was going?"

"Jah…"

"Take me there."

* * *

><p>That would be the intro. If you liked it, please review and await the next chapter. I have no idea how many chapters this will be. That's all. :)<p> 


	2. The Crash

A Turn of the Clock: The Crash

When Evgeniya and her servant landed in the Greek valley, just a bit away from the site, they found a surprisingly, and somewhat unfortunate, familiar face. England sat at a table under a canopy, dressed in all brown like an officer of the law. When Kiev and her suited aide came out from the plane, he shook his head, and didn't stand for them. When they reached him, he pointed to a line of tape. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I trust you to trust me. We will find him, Evgeniya."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about—"

"I'm sorry, Evgeniya. You'll have to stay outside the barrier."

"What if I… gave a little something in return?" She stepped forward, making sure to wiggle her hips as much as she could as she walked over to him, making her endowment all the more obvious. England averted his eyes.

"I can't. I'm on the job. You would have gotten me at any other time, but not while I'm on the job. You just can't get in here."

Kiev turned to her servant, walking back to the plane. "We need to get in… do you have an idea… uh…" She looked at him in question, and then made a face. "What is your name again?"

He blushed slightly, and stood awkwardly for a moment. "I-I…"

"Well?"

"I am sorry… I am used to being referred to as boy, or servant…"

"Do you want me to call you 'boy' the whole trip?"

"Gavril… my name is Gavril…"

Kiev smiled at him. "Okay, Gavril, do you have any ideas on how to get in? Because I'm all out."

Gavril thought for a moment, then reached into the plane and grabbed a little plastic yellow cup. "Do you have water?"

"Da… around here somewhere."

Gavril waited as Kiev grabbed out a water bottle. He took it and filled the cup, then walked over to England. "Excuse me? I noticed how long you have been sitting out here in the hot sun. Would you like a glass of water?" England eyed him suspiciously, then took the water.

"Thank you." He turned around, avoiding looking at the two of them. Gavril looked around, trying to locate an object to his advantage. He looked at the police car, and saw an old, broken walkie-talkie propped against the tire. He walked over and quickly snatched it, and, while Britain was still looking away, switched it with the good one on England's table. He put the good walkie-talkie in the plane, and then stood beside England's table for a while, watching him.

"Shouldn't you have gotten a report by now?"

"Not if they haven't found anything."

"But it's been such a long time. You sure your crew's okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Then maybe your radio's broken?"

"That's absurd." England reached to the newly replaced one on his table, and clicked the button. "You see? It's… oh. Broken." England gave them a glare. "You two stay here. If you're gone when I come back… I'll come after you!"

Gavril nodded seriously, and waited for England to leave to get a new walkie-talkie, then grabbed Kiev's arm, and pulled her through. When Kiev made it to her father's plane, Gavril turned and stood guard, making sure no England came after them. Kiev knelt down in front of the plane, holding out her new little rod, and seeing if it reacted to anything. She soon came to a little box with markings all over it, small enough to fit in her palm. The rod began to whiz and whir, and she leant forward to grab it. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder. "What is that?"

"Ah! Gavril, don't scare me like that."

"Vabandust… now what is it?"

"I don't know. Issi never said."

"Do you know what it's supposed to do?"

"He said it would 'show me'."

"Huh…"

They both leaned in a bit farther, but, both of them being clumsy, collapsed on either side of it. Gavril's hand was on her back, her arm had latched on to his side, and they were now a tangled mess. They looked at the object, and Kiev extended her free hand to grab it. The light flashed, and they both jammed their eyes shut as colors zipped by on either side, a swirling vortex of colorful sound, soundful color, tasteful noise, and noisy taste. Then, there was dark.

* * *

><p>Chapters to this sucker are uber short... but that's okay. Gavril is an awesome servant. And a ditz. And a clutz. And ultimate moe. Anyway, please review, and I have really nothing else to say~. I'll update tomorrow. Maybe a bunch. G'night~!<p> 


	3. A New Place

A Turn of the Clock: A New Place

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

When Kiev opened her eyes again, she was lying in bed, and at first she thought nothing of it. She sat up and yawned, then looked beside her to find Gavril lying in the bed as well. She jumped, then remembered what had just happened. She swung her feet off of the bed, and looked around. "Issi? Are you here?"

Gavril rolled over and off the bed, awakening with a small squeak. He sat up, and looked around, adjusting his glasses once more. He seemed confused for a moment, but blinked as he remembered the previous events. "Am I dreaming?"

Kiev looked down at Gavril. "Nyet… I don't feel like this is a dream…"

She looked to the foot of the bed, and saw her metal rod and the small box. She went and cautiously picked them up, for fear of them sending her somewhere else, and slipped them into her pocket. In her pocket, there was a little whirring sound, and a few clicks. She pulled out the objects, or rather, object, from her pocket, to find that they had solidified into a small box with a rod sticking out. She blinked at it, and noticed that the bottom of the box had an inscription that she could read, and she read it out loud.

"_Evgeniya, this device has become more important to you still. With it, you can find your father. Follow its directions when it gives them. And let Gavril know that he is in charge of you until you arrive. ETR"_

Kiev blinked. "Who's ETR?"

Gavril was blushing madly. "I-I don't know… I also don't know w-what I'm supposed to d-do…"

Kiev frowned. "Let's find a way to get out of this room first." She pointed to the door. "Where's the doorknob?"

Gavril frowned as well. "Let's… hmmm…"

He looked around, and opened the drawer on a dresser. Inside was a wrench, and Gavril picked it up. "Who puts a wrench in a dresser drawer?"

"How should I know?" Kiev shrugged, sitting on the bed. Gavril slid the wrench into his coat pocket, and for the first time, as he meddled around the room, Kiev really looked at him. His hair was blond and round, curling a bit at the ends. His overly large glasses often slipped down his face, and forced him to place them back in their proper place. His eyes were a pretty, misty blue, like the reflection of fog on the water on a chill, calm morning. He wore a black coat that ran down to his knees, and a white shirt under that. He had black slacks and shiny black shoes on his lower half, which fit his form nicely. She only realized she was staring at him after she saw a rose-colored tint appear on his cheeks when he looked her way. He accidentally bumped into a painting, which then in turn fell to the floor and revealed an old hatch. He turned to it, and, to avoid looking at Kiev, tapped it with his hand. It echoed a small chamber behind it. He tried to tug it off, but it was attached with five nuts. He thought for a moment, then reached into his coat and extracted the wrench he had found, and began to twist at them. Soon he had made it possible to pull off, and he did so. The only thing inside it was a blank piece of paper. Kiev stood, and grabbed it from his hands.

"What's this? It's blank!"

Gavril watched her silently for a moment. "No, actually, Ms. Evgeniya, it's not…" He pointed to a few seemingly natural creases on the paper. "It has writing on it that can only be seen with a lot of light. I'll go light the lamp." He walked over to the lamp, and looked around on it for a switch. He frowned, and turned around. "I need matches."

"Why?"

"The lamp doesn't have a switch…"

"Well why not?"

"Because it's an oil lamp, Ms. Evgeniya…"

Kiev frowned, and looked around the room. "Where are we going to find matches?"

"I… I don't know."

She began to dig through some things, under the pillows, on the dresser, until she found a single match lying discarded under the bed, along with a case with a combo lock on it. "I found one!"

Gavril stepped forward towards her as she held the match out. She looked at him inquiringly. "What do we do with it?"

"We light it on fire…"

"How?"

"Have you never lit a match before, Ms. Evgeniya?"

"Nyet… I've always had servants light my candles for me."

"Well, you had better let me do it then, Ms. Evgeniya…"

"Alright, Gavril." She handed him the match, and he walked back to the table, striking it on the wooden surface, and lighting the wick for the oil. It began to glow brightly, and Gavril stood back. Kiev turned to him. "Now what do we do with the paper?"

"Put it on the shade for the lamp, Ms. Evgeniya."

Kiev went forward, placing the paper on the glowing lampshade. The numbers 5, 7, 8 appeared on the paper. Gavril tipped his head. "I wonder what they're for…"

"I saw a combination lock under the bed!" Kiev bounced back to the bed, heaving out a large case with a lock on it. Gavril walked over to it, and began to flip the numbers through until they read 578, and it clicked open. The only thing in the case was a key, small and bright, and Kiev hopped a little, causing a small reverberation of **boings** in the room. At the sound, Gavril blushed, and picked up the key. The bouncing girl looked down at him. "What's that key for?"

"I don't know, Ms. Evgeniya… it could be for that cupboard over there."

Kiev looked over at the cupboard, then back at Gavril. "Then go try it!"

Gavril bowed slightly out of instinct, and went over to the cupboard, unlocking it and opening it. Inside it was a doorknob, which he took and pushed into its rightful place on the door. A slot on the door opened, and a board appeared, with little square pieces all over it that appeared to be fitted together incorrectly. Gavril looked at them for a few moments, and his fingers suddenly and instantly went to work, and within a minute the puzzle was complete, and three keys popped out of the board. Gavril smiled, and took the keys, placing one into each lock on the door. The door ground open as the cogs inside it worked, and Gavril turned around to the Ukrainian behind him. She blinked. "How did you do that so quickly?"

He blushed brightly, and wrung his hands out a bit. "Well… I suppose you could just call it Estonian puzzle work…"

* * *

><p>Ah, Gavril, the Estonian servant-genius. Yet so awkward around his well-endowed counterpart. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. It was longer than the others. These chapters are very short, though. As it is, I hope you have a great day. I still have no idea how long this thing will be. Please review~, and have a good evening. Chapter four might be up in a few hours.<p> 


	4. A Familiar Cocktail

A Turn of the Clock: A Familiar Cocktail

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

Kiev smiled, and motioned for Gavril to go ahead and lead the way. He bowed, and turned, beginning to descend the stairs. A loud voice echoed as he did. "Ah, you two are awake!"

A blond haired, blue eyed man stepped out from behind a counter. Kiev grinned. "Ludwig!"

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know my name?"

Kiev's grin faded. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Gavril looked between them, and then leaned against the rail. "Did you lock us in that room, sir?"

Ludwig looked at Gavril. "I found you two in a canyon a couple days ago, and I put you in that room and locked it so my customers wouldn't ask questions."

Kiev smiled at him, putting her hand son the railing. "Ludwig, have you seen Issi around anywhere?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Who?"

"My dad…?"

"I don't know who your father is."

Gavril's gears in his brain clicked for a moment, and he spoke softly. "Who stayed in that room before us?"

Ludwig thought for a moment. "Three guys. One looked a bit like you," he pointed at Kiev, "One of them had long brown hair, and the other was younger looking, short blond kid. The oldest one, the one who looked like you, built me a little cocktail machine. Then the three of them went on to Matthew. He's in charge of the bank."

Gavril nodded, thinking again. Ludwig looked around his apparent bar. "I don't mean to be a nuisance, but could you two be helpful? My last group left mugs all over the place."

Gavril immediately went to cleaning, carrying large loads of the large wooden glasses back behind the bar while Kiev was only able to carry two or three. When they had finished cleaning the room, Ludwig smiled slightly. "Thank you. Neither of you would happen to be good at fixing things, would you?"

Gavril looked at Kiev, who shrugged. He looked back at Ludwig. "I-I am, sir."

Ludwig smiled at Gavril. "Perhaps you could fix the cocktail machine one of the men built for me."

"I could try…"

Ludwig pointed to a back room, and went back to his current job of wiping the counter clean of all debris. Gavril walked back to the room, and looked at the machine for a bit. He reached into his jacket for the wrench, and knelt to the machine, going at it for a few minutes. He then stood, and it whirred gently to life. Kiev watched in awe, and leaned against the wall of the room. Then Gavril grabbed a glass. "I had best test it, to make sure it works." He reached over to a bottle of gin, pouring some into the opening at the top of the machine until he eyeballed it as ready, then followed the process with brandy, then grenadine, then a few sliced oranges, and finally some lemons.

Kiev watched him for a while. "You make cocktails?"

"Jah… whenever master desires."

He placed the cup under the faucet of the machine, and pressed one lever, and the cocktail poured out in a delicious looking orange. He turned to Kiev, and, after realizing the conversation he had just had with her, blushed brightly. He walked out to Ludwig. "Here, try this. I think you'll like it…"

Ludwig took it, and sipped it, and, after finding it favorable, downed the rest of it. "Is there a recipe for that?"

Gavril chuckled quietly, and took the nearest blank piece of paper, writing down the ingredients and their order. He handed it to Ludwig, who happily pocketed it. "Thank you once again."

Gavril walked back towards Kiev, but Ludwig stopped him. "Hold on a moment. You are obviously not from around here, ja? Take this," he tossed the Estonian boy a key, "and go to the wardrobe upstairs. You two can take whatever you like. That way you'll fit in around town." The servant boy smiled, and thanked the German man, walking back to Kiev, who looked up at him.

"So, how did you know how to use that machine?"

"Well… it's exactly the same as the one at yours and master's house, Ms. Evgeniya…"

"It's your house too, Gavril…" Kiev watched as he blushed at that comment, and almost giggled, but decided against it. He held up a small key.

"The saloon owner says we can take whatever we'd like from his wardrobe. That way we can fit in around town."

"Oh, that's good!"

"Jah…"

"Hey, Gavril?" She caught his arm as he was about to head up the stairs. "Do you think Issi made that machine?"

Gavril thought for a moment, then nodded. "Jah. Jah, Ms. Evgeniya, I think he did."

As the two of them mounted the stairs, Kiev spoke a little more softly than usual. "I think I am beginning to like it here."

Gavril didn't respond, just opening the wardrobe when the time came, and handing Kiev the closest thing to fitting he could find. He found himself a surprisingly new looking, late 1800s business suit, and hers was a long, but revealing around the chest, especially for her, dress. They changed back to back, and when they were finished, they turned to go back down the stairs. When Gavril saw her dress, he blushed as brightly red as one might see on a red marker. He tried to take his own attention from her dress by speaking. "So, we should probably go to the bank, yes, Ms. Evgeniya?"

She nodded. "Da. That's where Issi went."

As they went down the stairs and almost out the bar door, Ludwig called after them. "The bank's the next building over! I hope you find your father."

* * *

><p>Yes, Ludwig was Germany. And yeah... this is going to be a longish story I think. And that was Gavril being Gavril for you. Next chapter, expect Canadians. What sort of nonsensical reality are they in? You will find out. Eventually. I promise. Until then, please review, and have a fantastic night!<p> 


	5. A Good Investment

A Turn of the Clock: A Good Investment

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

As Kiev and Gavril walked to the bank next door, the dust kicked up slightly from the dirt street. Suddenly, three men ran out of the bank, wearing bandanas around their faces and carrying rifles. Kiev looked at Gavril questioningly. "Is it rush hour at the bank?"

The three men jumped into a covered wagon, and one with white hair and red eyes and a red bandana hopped into the front, and grabbed the reigns to the horse. He whipped them and shouted, "Yah!" and the horse bolted forward, before Gavril had time to respond. He pushed Kiev out of the way as the wagon jolted by, sending her onto her rump and him on top of her. He blushed and immediately jumped up, and extended a hand out to her, which she accepted. As he pulled her up, he said, somewhat breathlessly, "Ei… those were robbers, Ms. Evgeniya."

He looked up at the bank, and ran in, pushing the door open. "Hello?" He looked around. He heard nothing but an extremely quiet and muffled "Mmm…" from somewhere around the building. It was only two rooms, so he was quite confused as to where it was. Kiev came in the door a few moments later, and pointed to a spot on the wall. "Mattie!" Gavril turned to the spot. He was sure he had looked there. But, to his utmost surprise, there was, in fact, a man, his mouth covered with a tightly tied bandana, his arms and legs bound with rope, his glasses cracked, and a ridiculously long hair curl that spurted out forward from his head. A little white bear was crawling up the side of his leg, gnawing on the ropes softly. The man tilted his head toward the table in the first room, and Gavril looked to where he tipped his head, and gasped. A crudely made bomb was lying on the table, and Gavril ran over to it immediately.

Kiev watched him, and spoke softly. "Do you know how to disarm a bomb, Gavril?"

"Ah… jah… it'll go off in a matter of minutes if I do not fix it…" He examined the bomb for a few moments, and put his fingers on one of the wires. He tugged it, and it popped out. There was a small click, and the bomb shut off. Gavril suddenly seemed to relax, and turned to Kiev with a smile, then a blush. He looked over at the tied up man, and set to work untying him.

When everything was set in order again, or at least the Canadian man behind the bank desk was, he brushed the top of the desk with his hands, speaking very softly, "Thank you… I am very grateful."

Gavril smiled slightly, still blushing a bit. "It was nothing…"

Kiev got straight to her point. "Do you remember three men coming in here, one with blond hair, looking a little like me, a man with long brown hair, and a shorter, younger looking one with blond hair as well?"

Mattie looked up at her. "Why? Are you Evgeniya?"

"Da… that's me."

The Canadian sighed a grateful sigh. "Then this is for you…" He reached into his pocket, and extracted a piece of paper, which he handed to Kiev. She unfolded it, and read it out loud. "We have left everything you need in the cache behind the coat rack. ETR" She frowned. "How are we supposed to get behind the coat rack?"

She looked over at the solid wooden piece of furniture, extending three feet wide and attached to the wall behind it. Gavril walked over to it, and examined the back wall of it for a while. "Do you have a screwdriver?" He looked back at Matthew. Matthew reached down to open the drawer of his desk, but found it locked. He looked up at the other two in the room.

"They locked my desk…"

"Is there a key?" Gavril raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… in that chest…" Matthew pointed to a locked chest on his cabinet shelf. Kiev walked over to it. "Let's get it then."

Gavril scratched his head. "Ms. Evgeniya, wait a moment." He looked at Matthew. "Where's the key to that?"

"I don't know… the robbers trashed most of my things. It's probably laying around here somewhere."

Gavril and Kiev began the search for the key. The searched the room, until Gavril bumped into a hat. He moved it, and underneath the hat lay the hiding key. He held it up with a smile, and took it over to the chest, opening it up, and extracting that key. He tossed it to Matthew who unlocked the drawer, pulling out a screwdriver and handing it to Gavril. He went back to the coat rack, unscrewing a few things, and then removing an almost undetectable panel of wood, and laying it aside. A grid of buttons lay before him, and he stared at them for a few moments, before pressing them in a systematic order. Soon enough, a drawer popped out from under the buttons. Gavril reached into it and pulled out a piece of a key and a note. He coughed weakly, then began to softly read the note. "Dear Evgeniya and Gavril, the three of us have been staying in a log cabin, awaiting your arrival. This key piece is half of the key—Matthew is in possession of the other half. Ask him for it, then go to the train station. This key will direct you, when placed in the train, straight to us. ETR" Gavril looked up at Matthew. "Sir, do you know where the other piece is?"

The Canadian looked at his desk, taking off his glasses and watching the little white bear paw at the front of his desk. "The robbers took it…"

Kiev scratched her head. "Now what?" She looked at the floor of the bank, and picked up a horseshoe. "Is this yours?"

"No… one of the robbers must have dropped it…"

"Do you know what these symbols mean?" She showed him the bottom of the horseshoe.

He shrugged, then shook his head. "No, no I don't… You could always ask our blacksmith, Roderich…"

She scratched her head again, then grabbed Gavril's arm. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Don't you, Gavril?"

"Y-yes, Ms. Evgeniya…" He blushed vividly, and followed as Kiev **boinged** her way out of the bank.

* * *

><p>That... was chapter 5. I don't really have anything to say... so yeah. Have a splendid eveningmorning/night. And review~. Bye bye.


	6. A Badly Touched Horseshoe

A Turn of the Clock: A Badly Touched Horseshoe

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

Kiev walked across the street, holding up the skirt of her dress as she did, and stopped, dropping the dress, and knocking on the large wooden sliding door of the blacksmith. The door opened, and Austria stood before her, shirt off, muscles more toned than she had ever seen them, and he wiped the sweat from his face. He looked at her inquisitively. "Ja?"

She took no shame in wiping the blood from her nose while Gavril silently stood behind her. "Are you the blacksmith?"

"Ja. My name is Roderich, though, and I'd prefer you called me that."

Kiev giggled slightly, and held up the horseshoe. "Do you know what these symbols on the horseshoe mean?" She pointed to the symbols.

"Ah… nein!" A bead of sweat reappeared on his forehead. "Nein, nein, I don't, and I'm busy. I need to go work." He turned around, and slammed the door locked tight behind him.

Kiev turned to Gavril, a lost, but happy, expression on her face. "He was hot…"

"He was suspicious." Gavril made a face. "He's hiding something, Ms. Evgeniya."

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What if he's connected to the robbery?"

"But…"

"Ms. Evgeniya, let's just sneak into the back of his forge." Gavril pointed around the building.

Kiev looked at him for a while, then nodded, and followed Gavril to the back of the forge, letting him open the door.

She stepped in, and immediately tripped over the nearest object. She squealed, and fell to the floor. Gavril stepped forward and extended a hand. "Ms. Evgeniya, try and be a little more quiet, please…"

She nodded, and he pulled her up. She slipped a little again in the old cliché fashion, and ended with her hands on his shoulders and her head on her hand. He caught her, and then immediately blushed quite red. He froze for a moment, then stepped back, making sure she was standing upright and wouldn't fall. He then looked down at the object that she had tripped over, and saw that it was a mold for a horseshoe. He blinked at it, and hefted it up, examining it closely. "I wonder…"

He looked around the forge, until he found the slot to slide the mold into. He slid the mold in, and looked around again. He pointed to a little handle on the far side of the forge. "Ms. Evgeniya, could you please pull that?" Kiev looked at it, and then, with excessive carefulness, walked across the room, stopping at the handle and stepping on her tip-toes to reach it. She grabbed it, and pulled it down, and there was a small rumble as a bunch of bits of iron ore fell into the furnace, and Kiev squealed in surprise. Gavril reached beside him and started the axel, which began to heat the furnace until it glowed. The now liquid ore poured through a small slot into the horseshoe mold, and when it had stopped and filled it, Gavril grabbed a set of very long tongs, lifted the mold, and lowered it into a bucket of cold water. It steamed thoroughly, but soon the glow of the horseshoe stopped. He lifted it back out, and placed it on the table. Sure enough, the horseshoes matched.

Suddenly, they both froze, as a voice drifted from somewhere below them. "We need to have Roddy shoe that horse."

Kiev whispered. "I'd know that voice anywhere… that's Prussia." She silently moved a box from a grate in the floor, and peered down. Sure enough, three men sat down there, who resembled the bank robbers strikingly.

"I don't want to go to prison over a horseshoe…" France frowned, tapping the floor.

"You idiots… we need to leave now." Spain scratched his head.

"We will. And Roddy will help us," Prussia grinned, "Or he'll never see his daughter again." He pointed to a tied up girl, about Kiev's age, seated in the corner.

Kiev gasped quietly. "We need to call the police!"

Gavril looked at Kiev. "I think that where we are, we need to get the sheriff, Ms. Evgeniya…"

* * *

><p>That is chapter 6. Be happy. And chapter 7 shall come soon enough. Heeheehee. Maybe I'll make it a little more horrific soon... we'll see.<p> 


	7. Long Arm of the Law

A Turn of the Clock: Long Arm of the Law

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

When Kiev and Gavril reached the sheriff's station, Kiev walked in first, looking at the sheriff who sat at his desk. He made no move to look back at her, just staring at the clock in his hands. "Excuse me sir, I have information on the bank robbery. I know where the robbers and the money are." No response. She frowned, and stepped forward with a **boing**. "Are you even listening to me?"

The man looked up, and under the old-cowboy style hat, was America. "Huh? What? Oh. Sorry. If my wife finds out I broke her clock, she'll kill me. It was custom made, you know. I promise that those thieves won't get away." He lifted his clock slightly. "But before that… I don't understand why the clock's not working. I put every piece where it was before, I think. Could you take a look at it? You look smart."

He handed the clock to Gavril, who stared down at it for a while, then sat in a chair, sliding the pieces of it around for a while until they clicked together, and finally a small 'cuckoo' was heard when he finished it. America grinned. "You got it! So, what were you saying?"

Kiev frowned and stepped forward. "The robbers of the bank? They're under the blacksmith's forge and have abducted his daughter." America shot up out of his seat, knocking his chair over backwards.

"How dare they kidnap a child! We won't let them get away!" He reached into his pocket to pull out his badge, then stopped. "But… I need to find my badge first…" Kiev sighed, and looked around the small room. "Where could they be?" The American mused to himself, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Gavril looked up at the painting on the wall, and stared for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong. He stood up, and reached towards its chest. On its chest was a sheriff's badge, which he tugged off, damaging the painting slightly. He held it to America. "Would it look anything like this, Sheriff?"

"Oh my God, where'd you find it?" America looked shocked.

"It was on the painting."

America looked thoughtful for a time, and tapped his chin. "That explains a lot…"

Kiev looked between them. "Sheriff, can't you go arrest the culprits now?"

America stepped towards his coat, pinning the badge to his shirt. He grinned, and grabbed his rifle, putting on his long brown coat. "Yes I can. Because I'm the hero."

They followed him back to the forge, and he Kiev led him to the door that went to the basement floor. America kicked it in, and stepped through, brandishing his rifle. Prussia, Spain, and France froze, turning to America. "What have you got to say for yourselves, scoundrels?"

France and Spain both pointed at Prussia, who looked oblivious. America stepped forward. "You didn't say anything. So that means you're about to be arrested by the hero." He walked forward, and when he was going up to Prussia, France reached behind him slowly towards a pistol laying on the ground. Gavril saw him, and dove, knocking France backward against the wall, and kicking the pistol to Kiev. She picked it up, and looked at it interestedly. Austria stormed in with Canada, the latter holding his little white bear. Spain put his hands on the back of his head, and sat quietly as America arrested him. Kiev untied Vienna, who was still in the corner. She got up and ran to Austria, throwing her arms around him, shouting, "Daddy!" He stroked her hair.

"Shhhh. It's over now. You're safe, ja?" She sniffled into his chest, now covered by a loose cloth shirt. He kissed her forehead, and let her go. "Stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." He marched over to the now handcuffed Prussia, who grinned at him obnoxiously.

"Whatcha gonna do, Roddy, s—" Before he could get any more out, the Austrian's fist was planted heavily into his face. He fell backwards, blood draining down to his chin.

"That's for abducting my daughter."

Prussia crawled backwards, trying to use his handcuffed hands to pull him. Austria advanced closer. "Officer! Officer! He's assaulting me! Stop him!"

America grinned. "You deserve that, Gil."

An Austrian leather boot was implanted into the Prussian's stomach, and he fell onto his side, coughing one spurt of blood out. Austria knelt down. "That's for hiding under my forge." He raised his boot one last time, and brought it down on the white-haired head, knocking him out cold. Austria turned to America. "When he wakes up in the cell, tell him that that was for making me shoe his god damned horse."

America nodded with a smirk. "I will."

Canada walked forward to the bags of money, speaking softly. "This looks like all of it… thanks, Al."

America grinned at him broadly, "Anytime, bro! Whenever you need the help of the hero, I'll be here!"

Matthew then reached down to a little box, which he opened for Kiev and Gavril. "Here. I think this is yours." He handed Kiev the other half of the key, and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks, Mattie."

"You're welcome."

"Alright Gavril." She turned to her counterpart that looked slightly awkward standing on one foot. "It's time to go find Issi."

* * *

><p>Yay for Blacksmith!Austria! We're nearing the end of the story... I believe. Hmmm... a few more chapters. Half way down AT LEAST. So, let's cross our fingers for finding Issi, jah? Please review, and have a lovely weekend. I might upload another chapter today as well.<p> 


	8. Starting a Train

A Turn of the Clock: Starting a Train

America took the liberty of bringing Kiev and Gavril by carriage to the train station. Sure enough, a train that had been unused was sitting in the farthest track. America looked out at them as they hopped off the carriage. "I trust you two can get on out from here by yourselves."

Kiev nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Al."

He grinned at her. "No problem." He whipped the reigns in his hands, and directed the horses on back towards the station. But when Kiev and Gavril had turned their backs to the American driving off, someone jumped off the back of the carriage. Kiev walked over to the train, and looked sidelong at Gavril.

"Do you know how to start a train?"

"Well, theoretically, but I've never done it before…" He blushed, looking at the ground.

A female voice came from behind them. "I know how." They turned, and saw Austria's daughter, Vienna, with her hands on her hips. "The name's Alexandra. The way I figure, you saved me, so I owe you one." She extended her hand, her other hand on her hip. Kiev took her hand, and Vienna shook it somewhat hard. Kiev winced very slightly, and Vienna did the same to Gavril, who simply blushed. Vienna looked around. "We'll need to get some coal into the train." She pointed to the coal tipper near the back of it. "There! But it's missing a gear…"

Everyone looked up and down, trying to find a place for the gear to be. Gavril pointed at a box with six inserts for hooks on the front. "M-maybe it's in th-there…"

Vienna looked at him for a moment, then stepped up to the crate, grabbing six hooks and placing them into the front of the crate. Kiev walked over, and the two of them turned the handle to open it. While they did, Gavril watched them both. He looked at Kiev's hair, shaped much like her mother's, and how her body curved like her mother's did. The way her back was arched slightly, and her hips were even and well-sized. Vienna's hair was long and brown, reaching down her back just above her waist, and her emerald eyes seemed to pierce whatever she looked at. She was wearing a green dress that extended to her ankles, but did just as good a job as Kiev's in revealing more than was possibly appropriate. It fit to her form well, accentuating the curve to her hips and rear, and, while she was small compared to Kiev, there was no lack of substantiality to her chest area. He tore his eyes from them to watch as the crate popped open, revealing a gear. They hefted it heavily, as it was very large, and carried it over to the coal tipper. The two girls pushed the gear in, and took a look around. The rail was chained off at the end, which caused a frown from Gavril. While the two girls poured coal, he stepped up to the chain, and looked up and down it to find a padlock. When he had located it, he looked around to where he might find a key. He walked over to the table near the station window, and began to dig through some old discarded packages. He found countless toys, shirts, old food, and even a few guns, but only when he looked in a small green case branded with ETR did he find the key he was looking for. He took the key back to the chain, and unlocked the padlock, sending the chain dropping to the ground. The girls looked over at Gavril, and Kiev called to him. "Gavril! Come over, let's get going!"

Gavril nodded, and climbed up into the train with the two girls. Vienna messed with some levers and knobs for a while, and then started the fire for the coal. Kiev handed her the two halves of the train key, and she placed them together, putting the completed object into a slot above the coal chamber. She pulled one last lever, and the train began to huff forward. She sat down on a little bench, and Gavril and Kiev each sat on one as well. Vienna looked between them. "So, what are your names?"

Kiev smiled slightly. "I'm Evgeniya."

Vienna smiled slightly back. "Nice to meet you Evgeniya."

"You too."

Gavril spoke softly, watching the coal. "Gavril."

Vienna smiled much more affectionately at Gavril. "Great to meet you Gavril."

"You as well, Ms. Alexandra…"

She giggled. "You can just call me Alex if you want."

Gavril smiled very slightly, and looked at her. "Alright…"

Kiev looked between them, and felt a strange pang of jealousy. She was enjoying her time with Gavril and this girl was intruding on that time. She frowned slightly, and looked back into the flames of the coal, waiting for the train to come to its destination.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's Vienna. Prepare for love triangles. And the story may get a little creepier from here on out, author-inspiration willing. I might just mass produce chapters today, so be on alert if you like reading them. We'll see. Please review, as usual~.<p> 


	9. Empty Promise, Empty House

A Turn of the Clock: Empty Promise, Empty House

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. –Albert Einstein, 1954_

When the train came to a screeching halt, completely of its own accord, it was dark out, and the moon cast little light. As the three stepped off of the train, and towards the old little shack, it was evident that the intended meeting destination was empty. Kiev went up to the door and opened it, regardless, and walked in. "Issi? Issi, are you in here?"

Gavril looked around. "We should probably look for a clue of some sort… let's check around."

The cabin was small, and the mist rolled outside eerily. There was a fire already lit in the fireplace, so they couldn't have missed her father by that much. Kiev regularly looked up at the window and frowned, watching the moon glint occasionally. Vienna looked around a bookshelf, while Gavril sat thinking on the old couch in the center of the room. He looked over at the fireplace, and blinked a couple times. He walked over, and grabbed the nearest poker. He stared into the fire again, once more locating the object that had caught his attention. He began to move it out onto the floor with the poker, and he frowned in confusion when he had finally attained it. The gauntlet of a suit of armor lay there, in the center of the floor. He stared at it for a while, and scratched his head, letting it cool down.

Vienna, in her search of the book shelf, located a small knob. She looked at it inquisitively for a moment or two, then turned it, and a loud grinding sound filled the room as gears clicked and the wall beside the fireplace began to move open. Gavril nearly fell over in surprise, letting out a little squeak. Kiev wheeled, and stared at the wall in surprise. She backed into a basket, which fell over, and the top fell off, revealing a now angry-looking snake on top of a key. Kiev **boinged** back to Gavril, hiding behind him, since he had a fire poker after all. But the snake was large and unmoving, and simply hissed at the three. Vienna walked over towards the gap in the wall. "Well I'M going down these stairs to check it out." In not much time at all, Vienna came back up the stairs with a makeshift fishing pole made from a shaft of a branch and a rope with a hook. She walked over to the basket, and gently brought the key back up to her hands. "Easy as pie." She turned to Gavril and Kiev. "I wonder what this key goes to… regardless, let's all get down there. And bring that." She motioned to the gauntlet.

With the gauntlet in arm, the three went down to the basement. It was dark, lit only by a dull lantern. There was a rusty chest in the center of the room, and a suit of armor missing its right gauntlet leaning against the wall behind it. Gavril walked over and stuck the gauntlet on, and it clicked. The suit of armor stood up straight of its own accord, and the front of the armor fell forward like a hatch. Inside it was a bottle labeled H2SO4 and a large dropper. He took the dropper, sucked up some of the sulfuric acid, and dripped it on the rust of the chest. It melted away quickly, and he looked up at Vienna, who took her key and opened the chest. Vienna was reaching in, but Kiev snatched the object inside up first. It was a journal, and Kiev opened it, beginning to read out loud.

"_I called Eduard today because of an old stone I found in a temple in Greece. It appears to be the work of Atlantians, as far as theory goes. It was storming when I first found it, and lightning actually hit it! It released a huge amount of energy, and absorbed half of Eduard's plane! When it receded, we had found ourselves in what we believe is some copy of the old American west. We also found a copy of the temple I found the stone in. Perhaps we can find a way to get home. Moreover, Raivis has been acting strange lately. He seems more interested in the gold and jewels of Atlantis than in its advanced secrets. He's becoming more and more shifty. I hope that Evgeniya gets the letter we sent her. I don't have complete confidence in my calculations, but the half of the device I sent her should link up with the stone and cube where the plane crashed, and send her and Gavril to the same point in time that we are. When we get back to the present, I'm going to destroy every bit of evidence about time travel. Mankind doesn't need to know the dangers that it can hold. Tomorrow, we're heading out to an Indian settlement in hopes that they can help us with what's in the temple. Toris Laurinaitis."_

Kiev looked up at Gavril. "That's Issi's best friend! We had better find this Indian settlement."

* * *

><p>That's right, I'M BAAAAACK! I missed you all, readers~. So keep reading. So I don't miss you anymore. And I missed the reviews. Where are the reviews? :( I like reviews. Anyway, I may or may not update again today, but I WILL be back on schedule with updating semi-regularly again.<p> 


End file.
